


Love is Love

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hehehe, I song a wrote by myself, My voice isn't the best, Not for homophobics, Or a poem, please read if you'd like, so it's just text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a song I wrote for the poor people -including some of my friends- who suffer just because they like someone of the opposite sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this song or use it without my permission! I worked hard on it and I just don't want anyone taking credit. Thank you, and please enjoy!

Just because

I cut my hair

Just because

Makeup I don't wear

Just because

I don't like guys

Just because

I say that I'm bi

 

I'm different

Yes I know

But someone please tell me why

People hate me

Just because I'm bi

 

Love is love

It doesn't matter who you care for

Love is love

The heart doesn't lie

Love is love

Don't let others bring you down

 

Love is love

Because it's unconditional

Love is love

Because it don't matter who it's for

Love is love

 

Maybe girls don't appeal to me

And maybe

That's just not me

But though you may doubt it

I have feelings

 

Sometimes I'll lie in my bed at night

Asking God, 'why?'

Because though I try so hard

People still hate me because

I'm bi

 

Love is love

It doesn't matter who you care for

Love is love

The heart doesn't lie

Love is love

Don't let others bring you down

 

Love is love

Because it's unconditional

Love is love

Because it don't matter who it's for

Love is love

 

Because it's so much more

Than loving a girl or boy

 So your heart desires something different

So what, just follow

 

Because

Love is Love

And it's not shallow

 

If people could accept me

For who I am

Perhaps they'd see

I can be a friend who can help them when they're in need

 

Maybe one day

The world will see

That all people all equal

No matter what we believe

 

If only we all thought

 

Love is love

That it's more than a word

Love is love

That all voices can be heard

Love is love

Even though I like a guy or a girl

Love is love

 

Because it's unconditional

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this, and that it raised your spirits.


End file.
